A process for preparing high strength, high modulus, aromatic polyamide filaments is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,756 whereby highly anisotropic acid solutions of aromatic polyamides whose chain extending bonds are either coaxial or parallel and oppositely directed are extruded through a spinneret into a layer of inert noncoagulating fluid into a coagulating bath and then along with overflowing coagulant through a vertical spin tube aligned with the spinneret. Improved results are obtained if the entrance of the spin tube is provided with a deflecting ring as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,034.
This process provides high strength, high modulus filaments of aromatic polyamides such as poly (p-phenylene terephthalamide) which are useful in the construction of vehicle tires, industrial belts, ropes, cables, ballistic vests, protective clothing and other uses.
Efforts to increase spinning speeds beyond about 500 yds/min cause a reduction in fiber strength, particularly when the denier of the yarn spun is of the order of 1500 denier or more.
Some improvement over the spinning processes of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,756 and 4,078,034 whereby the tenacity of the resulting filaments and yarn is increased, usually by a desirably significant amount of at least 1 g./denier (0.88 dN/tex) at a given spinning speed greater than 250 m/min. is provided by the process described in U.S. Ser. No. 120,888 filed Feb. 12, 1980. However, even further improvement in strength retention at high spinning speeds is desirable.
The present invention provides an improved process for spinning high strength, high modulus aromatic polyamide fibers from aromatic polyamides whose chain extending bonds are either coaxial or parallel and oppositely directed at spinning speeds of up to 2000 m/min. whereby the tension on the spinning threadline is reduced and the tensile strength increased. The fibers produced by the process of the present invention can be processed into tire cords having higher strength than tire cords prepared from similar fibers produced by known processes. The fibers produced by the process of the present invention also have improved strength after aging at high temperature.